Valentine's Day
by sixdegreesofseperation
Summary: "And last but not least,"She murmured and walked towards Matt.Her arms went around his neck and she leaned her head in,giving him a smooch on the cheek.She smiled at him."Happy Valentine's Day,Mattie."././VIOLENCE,AU,OC/OCC MRxRB.SLXNP.AAXBSP.TCCXOCC


**I haven't done a glee one-shot in a while, and I believe Matt needs some light too, so I guess Berryford it is then :]**

**It DOES have some disturbing scenes in this, and should be rather long .**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Matt/Rachel**

**Word Count:**

**© Brittany Pears owns Hairography, Noah Puckerman owns a nipple ring, Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford own their sexiness and Santana Lopez owns her top dogness. I still don't own Glee ); . If I did, Matt would be back, The Inns would reunite and Rachel+Mike would hook up. Puck would have never slept with Quinn, Kurt and Karofsky would start the forbidden romance and Jacob Ben-Israel would get raped and die like a god damn dog… **

…**...**

Her now long fringe stuck to her forehead like second skin. She tried pulling the jacket closer to her as she ran down the hallways,her eyes frantically searching for the exit.

She wondered how exactly she got herself in this mess.

She had slapped a hockey player; a bully to be exact. But she was defending the honour of her friend, and even if it meant being harassed by the school bully, well, so be it. Nearly five years of intense Judo lessons taught her not to fear big morons like him.

Lost in her thoughts, she turned the corner to the nearest exit, her black ballet flats trying to round it like a stealthy cat, but her pride being larger than her wisdom at this moment,didn't let her realise her foot got caught right on the edge of the wall, sending her flying across the hallway until her head hit the cold metal of the exit door. She groaned at the pain and clutched the back of her head, trying to soothe the pain.

She closed her eyes, popping them open widely when she heard faint squeaks of sneakers across the linoleum floor. She shut her eyes, begging for the upcoming pain to go away, begging he hadn't seen her. She felt a shadow hovering over her and looked up, ready to cry.

Karofsky stood above her , his hand raised as he wondered if he should strike her across the face. He heard the faint voice of his father: Paul Karofsky, that he shall never lay a hand on a woman, even if she did physically or mentally hurt him, especially when she looked so vulnerable.

The voice of reason was torn apart as his connected with her cheek, pulling into a fist at the last moment. He winced slightly when her head was thrown back by the force, and the metal door connected with the back of her head again. The hockey player's smirk vanished when he realised he saw red. He swallowed thickly when a pool of blood has been slowly trickling around her form. He searched her face, swallowing the guilt away when he saw her cut cheek, he went out to touch it, but the wince never came._ Her_ wince never came. He frowned , and only then he realised that her eyes were closed.

And she wasn't breathing.

…**...**

He wanted to shake her, to _goddamn_ kill her for passing out. He reached out his hand but was stopped with a faint 'Hey'

Oh, Great. Company.

He turned around, coming face to face with the gay-glee _boys_. The dancer was curiously peaking around his large form, wondering who was laying on the floor. His eyes widened when he saw Rachel's petite form surrounded by blood.

He pushed the hockey player, sending him to the side and onto the other dancer.

Matt.

Matt himself threw him to the floor, silently rubbing at his arms to get the touch of the hockey player away from him. He looked down on Mike and rushed to him a once, taking deep breathes as he saw the girl.

"_Fuck,_" He swore, hesitating to touch any part of her body. He swallowed and willed himself not to puke at the metallic smell. He looked to the side and saw the stunned expression of the Hockey player, he sat stunned , stunned like a fucking sculpture. Matt wanted to _attack_. To _kill_.

Just as the two boys went to lift Rachel's body, Puck rounded the corner, carrying all three gym bags. "Where the fuck did you two morons escape? I had to-" His aggressiveness died down when he saw what they were doing. "What the _fuck_?" He yelled, dropping everything and running to their sides at once. He saw the blood behind them, taunting, _tempting_ him to do something. _Anything_. "Jesus, what the hell happened here?" He said softer, as to not harm the girl with his tone.

Matt handed Rachel to Puck, who cradled her to his chest, not minding the blood that hung to his white shirt.

"That's what _I_ would like to know." The former glee member rasped out between deep breathes as he looked at the person in the corner. Puck followed his gaze and instantly tensed. He gave Rachel to Mike, who hesitated at first but took her anyway, and walked towards Karofsky slowly.

"If I _hear_ that you did so much as lay a hand on her, _your head is mine_," He said lowly, dangerously sauntering over to his prey. "Understand?" He demanded, clenching his fist.

The hockey player, in return sneered. "Like you could do anything with pro-"

"I don't give a flying _fuck_ about my probation. Rachel is _my_ best friend. She's goddamn _mine_. I protect _my_ own." He yelled, punching the wall beside him.

"Puck, dude, Rachel needs help. Don't waste your time on this piece of scum." Matt said from behind him, laying a hand on his shoulder to stop him from further aggressiveness. Puck yanked his shoulder back.

"I'm not done, Rutherford."

"She _needs_ you, Puck." The person from behind him pleaded. The hockey player stood up, sneering at the blood on the ground.

"See ya-" The hockey player managed.

"Next time I see you, Karofsky, next time I see you." He answered, pointing a promising finger in his face. The hockey player just laughed loudly before he walked down the hallway. It took all Puck's will power to stay still. He grabbed Rachel from Mike while the other two guys grabbed he gym bags. "Let's go to my mother." He rushed out and headed for the exit across the hall.

…**...**

After over an hour of mending Rachel's injuries, Matt moved her to lay on Puck's bed. Mike went home to call Coach Sylvester from _his_ home phone and Puck was gone to get some of Rachel's stuff from home to make her more comfortable.

A groan detached Matt from his thoughts and he looked up, seeing a startled Rachel moving her eyes around the room. Her eyes squinted and adjusted to the dark room and then she pressed a delicate hand to her chest. She whimpered, crawling to the edge of the bed and away from him.

Matt stood up quickly and threw his hands up.

"I won't hurt you, Rachel. It's me, Matt." he tried until he saw Rachel's eyes soften. She didn't say anything, and Matt didn't know what angered him more. The fact that she hadn't uttered a single word or the fact that she was so scared she was shaking. He took his chances and went to sit beside her slowly , showing her that he was harmless. Rachel's eyes watched him cautiously, calculating her escape if needed. He touched her arm gently and swept her fringe to the side.

"Rachel?" He tried again.

The girl didn't say anything, didn't move, didn't breathe. And then all of a sudden she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist and burrowing her head in his shoulder. Matt gulped, she was _tiny_.

He hesitated but put his arms around her, running circles on her back. The girl whimpered again, clutching to him closer.

"_Jesus_, Rachel." He murmured, petrified by the girls behaviour.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Matt sighed with relief when he heard her talk.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He answered quickly. She started mumbling into his shoulder and Matt furrowed his eyebrows.

"..-and I know I shouldn't have done that, but he is such an incorrigible and filthy bastard and I just wanted to show my support and defended Kurt, but then he started chasing me and _hit_...-" She rambled on and Matt tensed. He _had _laid a hand on her. Matt had a feeling that Puck wasn't going to be so happy about that part. "Matt?" She asked shakily. "Matt? Matt please come back." She murmured.

…**...**

The next day in school, Puck punched Karofsky's locker, trying to satisfy his anger by pretending that it was actually that _fuckers_ face he was hurting.

"Puck, calm the hell down. Rachel wouldn't want to see you like that, you might scare her." Mike said from his right side, catching the next fist Puck threw at the locker. The mohawked boy dropped his hands, furiously scowling at the locker.

"You're right." He mumbled and looked down, yet taming his anger was not on his mind. Two cheerios sauntered over to Puck and Mike.

"Are the rumours true? Did he actually hit Berry?" Santana asked, looking curiously at the lockers. At those word, Puck's anger heightened and he stomped off, leaving his girlfriend behind. "Well, I guess that answers my question." The Latina said, giving her boyfriend some space.

"I hope Rachel's okay." Brittany said from beside her friend, looking around for Artie.

The front entry opened and in walked Rachel with unusual attire. Her legs were tightly wrapped in jeans, a tank top covered her upper body and her now long her was gathered in a pony tail, her shoulder bag fell limply against her thighs as she walked towards her locker.

She opened her locker, putting her bag in it and checked her face in the mirror. She cursed softly, seeing a bruise slightly showing through her foundation. Santana walked over to the girl and turned her around. She gabbed the foundation powder and began re-applying it.

"That must have hurt."

"I passed out from all the blood, I didn't feel anything."

Santana put the make-up back in Rachel's locker and shut it. She linked her arms with the girl and walked over to Brittany.

"I'll see you later Mike." Rachel said and threw a small smile in his direction. Santana and Brittany bid their 'goodbyes' and all three girls walked towards the choir room.

An arm clapped Mike on the back and the latter turned around.

"What are you doing here, man?"

"I've wanted to be back for some while. Once I told my momma what happened, she let me transfer back. Rachel's got her smitten." He said quietly, chuckling at the end.

"That, she has."

…**...**

Rachel woke up the next day and checked the calendar.

14th of February. Valentine's Day.

_How Lovely_.

She sighed inwardly and drank her protein shake in silence. She walked upstairs to get dressed in her favourite skirt but stopped when her fingers accidentally brushed the soft white cotton of her cheerio uniform. Coach Sylvester's voice still rang in her head.

"_Wear it when you're ready, Berry. I can't lose one of my best Cheerio's." She said, still not looking up from her paperwork. Rachel meekly nodded and stepped out of the office._

With determination, she grabbed the cheerio uniform and the tight fitting white undershirt and put the items on. She walked over to the vanity and pulled her hair into a tight ponytail, letting the fringe dangling until she decided to grab a bobby pin and pull it back. She fixed her transparent strawberry lip gloss and smirked a true 'Santana' smirk.

…**...**

Rachel opened the entrance doors of the school and walked in, smiling and breathing deeply as she walked towards her friends. The hallways parted for her and she couldn't help but smirk as a few sophomores shrank back when they saw her; the ones that threw the first slushy that year at her. Being the vice school president, she walked to the group of girls.

"Detention. After school. With Coach Sylvester."

"For what?" The blonde girl sneered at her, griping her books closer.

Rachel observed the girl with interest and cocked her head to the side, forcing the playful smirk back.

"For throwing a beverage at me at the beginning of school."

The other girl laughed freely and opened her locker and Rachel cocked an eyebrow. Her hand reached out and she slammed the locker.

"Make that a week, Natalie." Rachel said calmly and sashayed away.

Rachel went to walk away when her coach suddenly appeared.

"Glad to have you back, Berry."Coach Sylvester spoke proudly.

"Mutual."Rachel answered with a bright smile. She walked around her coach and towards her group of friends.

"Naww.. Our Diva is back!" Mercedes cooed happily and hugged Rachel.

"For good." Rachel said and nodded happily.

…**...**

Santana linked her arms with Brittany and Rachel, and Brittany linked hers with Quinn's. The four cheerio's walked through the door and into the choir room, smiling brightly. Quinn bounced over to sit in Sam's lap and chat with him about her day, as her right hand tangled in his pale blond hair. The light reflected on her diamond 'Promise' ring and Rachel smiled slightly, happy for her friend.

Santana walked over to Puck and sat down beside him, smiling slightly in his direction. Rachel rolled her eyes.

She herself sat between Mike and Artie, with Brittany on the other side of Artie. Tina walked in with Jason, a transfer student.

Rachel heard Mike's breath hitch and quickly grabbed his hand. She squeezed it and let go.

She let herself observe the year older boy with interest.

He had layered (natural) black hair with big, innocent hazel eyes and slightly tan skin. A lip ring was emerging from his bottom lip and while his whole posture screamed – _Sexy, Strong and Charming!_ - he was really just a shy boy who tried not to gather to much attention.

Too innocent for Tina.

Rachel shook her head when Tina grabbed his hand, and Jason looked slightly uncomfortable but let it slide. No one knew if they were dating, as everyone ignored Tina since she dumped Mike the first day Jason transferred to McKinley.

And than was over two weeks ago.

Once everyone was seated, Mr. Schuster began talking.

"Hey everyone, before we start on our Valentine Ballads, please welcome back..."

Gasp.

Leg Kicked.

Frown.

Hand slapped.

Knock.

Footsteps.

_Dark skin, Dark eyes, Cheeky smile._

"-...Matt Rutherford, who has transferred back from Caramel High. He was here yesterday to pick his schedule up and decided to rejoin 'New Directions'." The teacher continued proudly, patting said guy on the back.

Squeal.

Chair moved.

Footsteps...

Matt 'oofed' as Rachel hit him with a hug, full force. He stumbled back and suddenly sighed with relief when his back hit the edge of the piano. Finn's jealous eyes emerged from the corner but he said nothing, having let go the girl over a month ago, he couldn't suddenly step in and say 'Hey, hands off my girl.'. That would earn him a slap, a kick too, perhaps.

Rachel let go and slapped him on the chest, fuming and glaring. Matt's eyes widened.

"You didn't tell me anything!" She yelled frustrated and stomped her pretty little foot.

"Holy- Did you just-?"

"_Why_ didn't you tell me anything?"

"Because-"

"Save it, Matthew James Rutherford." Rachel snapped and went back to sit beside Mike. Matt raised his eyebrows and gaped at her, but went to sit beside Mercedes.

"Have it your way, Berry. We all know you won't resist him." Puck said after a couple seconds of shock.

Screech.

Punch.

_Detention_.

…**...**

Rachel entered the cafeteria with Mike, stirring him towards the Glee table where a couple of cheerio's and jocks sat. She sat down and let her head fall against his shoulder.

"She's an idiot, Mike. Friggin' _slut_." Rachel snapped when she saw Tina cooing over a very uncomfortable Jason. At the word 'slut' nearly everyone looked at the innocent Rachel and gasped.

_She never swore_.

Tina's glare didn't go unnoticed.

"Anything to say, Cohen?" Rachel asked and said girl sat down beside Jason, ignoring her.

Rachel shook her head and rolled her eyes at the girl.

Matt sat beside Rachel and pulled her into a hug.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Better than yesterday." She answered as she munched on her veggie sandwich. A kiss on her temple made Rachel turn his way. He only winked and went to stand in the line.

…**...**

During Maths, the school's Valentine's Day cupid walked in and left a package on the teachers desk which she handed out. Rachel got one form Noah, two from Mike, One from Jason, Kurt and Artie.

She opened them all and giggled at their try in poetry. She smelled the flower she got from the latter trio and then moved onto the ones she got from her best friends. She got a huge signed card from Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Mercedes and one other card with a self written poem.

_She walks in beauty, like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes:  
Thus mellow'd to that tender light  
Which heaven to gaudy day denies._

One shade the more, one ray the less,  
Had half impair'd the nameless grace  
Which waves in every raven tress,  
Or softly lightens o'er her face;  
Where thoughts serenely sweet express  
How pure, how dear their dwelling-place.

And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,  
So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,  
The smiles that win, the tints that glow,  
But tell of days in goodness spent,  
A mind at peace with all below,  
A heart whose love is innocent! 

Rachel gasped slightly and smiled. She smelled the note that was scented with a water lily scent and sighed dreamily.

-_Your secret Admirer ;)_.

_Oh My._

…**...**

The day continued with romantic notes, a rose here and there, but still no sign on who it was.

It could be anyone really, but she hoped for dear life that it wasn't that vile Jacob Ben-Israel.

_As I lay here,  
thinking of you.  
All my thoughts,  
Gray and Blue.  
I wish I could..._

Said the fourth note, but still no sign of her secret admirer. She saw Matt across the hall, writing something on a note and attaching it to a pink rose. She skipped over to him.

"Whatcha doin?" She asked innocently and peeked around his shoulder.

"Fu- Rachel. You scared the shit outta me." Matt sighed and dropped the hand from his chest. Rachel giggled.

"Did you like your VD card?" She asked cheekily and tilted her head.

"Loved it, Rach." He assured her and kissed her cheek.

"Soo.. who's that for?" She asked and looked at the present.

"For.. a girl."

"Really? I thought it'd be a boy." She asked, pretending to be upset.

"Har, har. Funny."

"Soo?"

"For the most gorgeous girl in this whole school." He answered and winked at her and Rachel's smile dropped.

"Oh." Was her clever answer.

"Well, gotta go give it to her. See you around Rachel." He said after a few seconds of silence and again kissed her temple.

If Rachel turned around, she'd see him putting the present into her locker and then shutting it.

…**...**

Since it was Friday, Brittany had a valentine's day party and invited the people from glee and a few other jocks and cheerleaders.

Rachel and Mike spent _hours_ decorating the house in pink, red and white. But in the end, it was worth it.

At exactly 11:10, everyone stood on the balcony, Rachel chatting with Jason about some pop songs while Matt talked to some petite girl with with pretty, long red hair and bright blue eyes. Said girl looked around and giggled, stroking Matt's arm with affection.

"Everyone! Make a mega wish!" Quinn shouted and Rachel turned back to Jason. She smiled slightly and kissed him on the cheek, making the boy blush.

"Happy Valentine's, Jason. See you around." She said with a smile and walked to hug Mike and Noah.

After she was done, she walked towards her best friends for a group hug.

"And last but not least," She murmured and walked towards Matt. She smiled brightly when he cut off his conversation with the girl and (ironically) met her half-way.

Her arms went around his neck and she leaned her head in, giving him a smooch on the cheek. She smiled at him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mattie." She mumbled and dis-attached herself from him. She went to turn around but Matt set his drink down and quickly pulled him to her, smashing his lips to hers. He pulled away and pulled her closer.

"..._The smiles that win, the tints that glow,But tell of days in goodness spent,A mind at peace with all below,A heart whose love is innocent..._"He murmured into her ear and Rachel gasped.

"It was you?"

Matt only nodded and smiled.

Rachel's soft smile disappeared and she pulled him into another kiss.

…**...**

**Hope you liked it.. That was my first time writing sort of violence, action, drama thingy.**

**Review please ;)!**


End file.
